Favors Can Bite You
by Uozumi
Summary: For the AU contest over at Supernatural-Club on DA. When Sam disappears into a cult, Dean offered up his assistance to the investigation team. Now everything has come to this.


**Title** _Favors Can Bite You_  
**Author** Uozumi  
**Fandom** _Supernatural_  
**Character(s)/Pairing(s)**Chuck, Dean, Ed, Sam, Ruby (both of them); no pairings  
**Genre** Alternate Universe/Crime/Death/Drama  
**Rating** PG-13  
**Word Count** 643  
**Disclaimer** Supernatural c. Kripke, WB, CW  
**Summary** When Sam disappears into a cult, Dean offered up his assistance to the investigation team. Now everything has come to this.  
**Warning(s)** character death, cannibalism of blood  
**Notes** So Supernatural Club on DA is having a AU contest and they said if you enter fic you can only enter "short fic" and when I asked for a ballpark word count, they said "a scene not a story," whatever that means. Therefore, I wrote one scene, ignoring word count since I never got a figure. I might enter a picture later on, but my original idea isn't panning out right now (I have never tried to draw pistols that are circa late 1700s before) so I wanted to be able to enter at least something.

_**Favors Can Bite You**_

The words on the jacket read Winchester Exterminators. There were coffee stains and the wrinkles made it look like a pillow reject. Every morning Dean zipped it up with pride, but this morning he zipped it haphazardly at an angle. If not for the help of his mother for the first ten or so years of his life, Dean never would have made it through school. He was slow to read and learn his math facts. Six years ago, he had managed to pull it together to graduate with a business degree and start his own company.

"Hey, Dean," Ed poked his head in the bathroom entryway, "we've got surveillance set up to check for weapons. Want to see?"

Dean nodded and within two strides was out the entryway. "Yeah…thanks, Ed."

Police taskforce leader Ed Zeddmore nodded. He had a little sister, so when Dean approached willing to help the investigation so he could find his little brother, Ed folded like a stack of cards. Unprofessional of him, yes, but it ended up yielding the location of the cult.

"Ed! We've got something!" a blonde woman sitting with a brunette at surveillance stations motioned them over when the men immerged from the bathroom. Both women were named Ruby, but that did not get in the way of communication.

Up on their computer screens there was a four way split of the room a spherical spy camera had infiltrated. The darker Ruby had a control box. Her eyes were transfixed on the screen in front of her, moving the camera a taskforce member chucked in an open window carefully. When the ball got in view of a short, eccentric looking man with curly hair and a long beard, she pressed a button and the sphere stopped moving. "That's Chuck Shurley."

"He's saying something," Dean put a hand on the back of the blonde's seat and leaned forward. "Can we hear it?"

"We don't have that kind of technology," Ed lied. He knew that the device was recording the proceedings, but he did not think it would be wise to hear them aloud with Dean in the room.

On the screen, Chuck raised a chalice to the group at his feet. He made great gestures with it, placing his hand in the thick, dark liquid, letting it ooze back into the chalice before he pressed the chalice to his forehead. Dean's eyes narrowed but he had no talent for reading lips. Chuck's followers mimicked the gesture.

Ruby placed her control box aside and picked up another. The computer screen in front of her changed to accommodate the device she had ejected from the initial camera. Her blonde counterpart continued to review the footage of Chuck and his followers while the brunette began to move the smaller camera throughout the room. "I'm not picking up on any weaponry, Ed."

Ed leaned forward and squinted through his glasses at the new information. "Take it a little over that way…" he motioned with his finger. The door came into view, sealed with clay or perhaps plaster. Ed frowned and made the call. "I'm going to start giving the team its orders." He slipped off to the side to do just that.

Dean took up the spot Ed just vacated and then pointed towards the screen where a shaven man laid, only his baldhead and one hand exposed. "Move your camera, this way."

Ruby obliged and soon the man appeared in one of her split screens. His glassy hazel eyes were staring up at something without looking and blood oozed from his nostrils and mouth. Blood saturated the floor and there were dark splotches all over his robe in a deliberate pattern. Dean swallowed hard and then turned away as signs of the compound raid began.

Dean did not know what he was going to tell their mother.

**The End**


End file.
